


not all monsters live in the dark

by venomedveins



Series: Fire Starter [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Nasir, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Make Up Sex!, Violence, angry!Agron, hurt!Nasir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesar comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Auctus' large hands slide down Duro's back, gripping his ass for one more thrust before slowly pulling out. It's mind numbing how well Auctus' cock fits inside Duro, pounding him into a babbling mess. Duro's fingers unclench from the sheets with a soft moan, knees buckling as he rolls over onto his back. His hair is ruffled, sticking up around his temples and nape, mouth bruised a dark red from their earlier harsh kisses. He's smiling though, stroking his fingers stomach.

Auctus is surprised at how tender he can be now, gently pressing his mouth to Duro's forehead, his cheek. He didn't expect to feel this way about the boy, a pup really, but there is a soft affection growing in his gut. It's something he hasn't felt since, well, memories better left forgotten.

"Sure I can't convince you to stay here today?" Duro asks, smirking as he spreads his legs a little. 

"Tempting, pet, believe me," Auctus stands, looking around the room for his clothes, "But I'm pretty sure Nasir wouldn't be that understanding if I called in so I could fuck my boyfriend all day."

Duro can't help the blush that stains his cheeks at the words, "I'm sure he would get it. After all, isn't that the only thing him and my brother do now?"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Auctus yanks his t-shirt over his head, tossing Duro his red boxer briefs. 

"What do you mean?" Duro stands to pull them on, moving to wraps his arms around Auctus from the back, kissing his shoulder. The fabric contrasts so well with Duro's skin that Auctus has to refrain from peeling them right back off again.

"I don't want to say anything. It's not really my place," Auctus shrugs.

Duro slides around him, putting his body between Auctus and the door. He has a sinking feeling in his gut that he isn't going to like what Auctus is about to say. 

"You can tell me."

Duro seals it with a small pout, pressing his body against Auctus'. 

"Nasir got flowers yesterday, at the shop. Huge bouquet of like all this shit," Auctus' hands wander down the strong planes of Duro's back, resting on his hips, "He was on lunch so I had to sign for them."

"Agron sent him flowers?" Duro laughs, shaking his head. He knows Agron is smitten but he didn't know it was that bad. 

"They were from Caesar."

Auctus' grim face makes the laughter die in Duro's throat. 

"What did the card say?" Duro asks. 

"Just some bullshit about missing Nasir. I hid the card from him, told him they were blank and were from a customer who thought we did an awesome job."

Auctus shifts his weight, looking away from Duro. He doesn't want to say more, knowing that no matter what he says, Duro is going to know there is more. 

"And? What else haven't you told me?"

Duro suddenly feels naked, too exposed. Of course he wants to protect Nasir. The little Syrian runt has become a major part of their lives lately, between being friends with both Auctus and Pietros then whisking away all of Agron's attention, it's hard not to grow affection for him. 

"Caesar has been calling, almost non-stop. We've all screened the calls; kept Nasir busy and away from the front. It can't keep going on like this though. It's only a matter of time before he starts showing up again." 

Auctus sits on the end of the bed, watching as Duro pulls on a pair of sweatpants. He can't help becoming a little distracted at the wiry muscles pulling along Duro's arms, the dark love bite on the back of his neck. He's beautiful and all Auctus wants to do is pull him back into bed, lick the sweat off his skin, and forget about the fucked up lives of their friends. 

"Do you think-" Duro pauses, scratching the back of his neck, "Do you think that Nasir knows about it?"

"Maybe. I mean, don't get me wrong, Nasir likes your brother. We all have heard about it, but he's loyal. He was with Caesar for a long time. It wouldn't surprise me if he's still seeing Caesar in secret," Auctus sighs, “I just don't want it to end up like last time they broke up.” 

Duro shuffles for a minute, feeling awkward and worried. He doesn't know what to do with this sort of information. Telling Agron will only upset his older brother but not telling him could cause him even more pain. Agron is crazy about Nasir. Duro's never seen him so enthralled with someone before. 

"I didn't tell you to upset you, pet," Auctus reaches out and takes Duro's hand, kissing the back of it, "Just be prepared for it when it comes. From what I know of Caesar, he doesn't give in without a fight and he thinks Nasir is his property."

"Yeah," Duro sighs.

Auctus stands, pulling Duro into a hug before kissing him soundly on the mouth.

"Enough of the bad shit though. I could use a cup of coffee before I leave, yeah?"

Duro nods, leaning in for one more kiss before moving towards the bedroom door. He's still grinning over his shoulder at Auctus when he opens it, not noticing the man standing on the other side. 

"I came to tell you that the electrician is coming today around noon," Agron stares straight ahead, not meeting Duro's eyes but seeming to look through him. 

"Oh-Okay," Duro glances over his shoulder at Auctus, "I'm about to make coffee. You want a cup?"

"No," Agron turns, heading towards the front door. His shoulders are tense, muscles clenched enough to look painful. 

"Agron," Duro starts inching across the living room floor. 

"By the way," Agron doesn't turn, opening the front door, "the walls aren't has thick as you think they are."

He slams their door shut with a bang that shakes the whole wall. 

 

\---

 

Nasir is juggling a paper tray of coffee in one hand and his keys in the other when he feels a firm hand grip his shoulder. He knows that touch, thinks about it constantly. It would be just like Agron to surprise him on his way to work. Turning with a large grin, his greeting dies on his tongue the moment his eyes meet the man's in front of him. 

"Hey baby," Caesar's blue eyes are hidden behind an expensive pair of sunglasses, but Nasir can feel the way they narrow on him. 

"What are you doing here?" Nasir's voice trembles, wishing he had been faster at opening the shop. 

"I missed you. You haven't returned any of my calls," Caesar pouts a little, hands sliding into the pockets of his jeans. He's wearing a dark navy sweater that pulls nicely across his shoulders, reminding Nasir of the power that hides within his wiry frame. 

“Didn't you like the flowers I sent you?”

Nasir thinks back on the fire, the last time he saw Caesar. Agron had carried him out, slung over his shoulder and gasping. Nasir hadn't even thought of Caesar the whole time, gripping onto Agron and refusing to let go of him, even when the EMT had to hook him up to oxygen. 

"I've been busy," Nasir mumbles, feeling small and powerless all over again. 

"Too busy to call your boyfriend? That's not very nice of you, Nasir," Caesar steps forward, caressing Nasir's cheek, “I don't like it when you're mean to me.”

It's a move that's so familiar but not by Caesar. It's sincere, intimate, the type of touch that Agron uses to wake Nasir up, kissing his shoulders and nuzzling into his chest. Nasir can still feel the phantom ache of Agron's body inside him, surrounding him in a haven from this - the fucked up memories of Caesar. 

"I don't-" Nasir has to swallow hard, "I don't want to be with you anymore. I have someone else."

Nasir applauds himself for trying.

"Oh yes, your little fire fighter? What's his name again? Aaron? Alex?" Caesar asks, smirking. He's backed Nasir up against the shop door, not allowing him escape. 

"Agron." Nasir answers, fumbling with his keys again. If he could just get the door open, he could escape. 

"Agron, that's right. And what does Agron think of your less than admirable past? Does he know how we met?" Caesar's grin is anything but charming. 

"I haven't-There hasn't been a need to-" Nasir is pulling at straws, “He won't care about all that.” 

"What? You think he's actually going to want you after he finds out? That when we met, you were charging fifty bucks to have my cock down your throat? You think he's going to treat you any better than me?" Caesar taunts, leaning forward with hand hand resting next to Nasir's head, "If he can even stand you after, all he's ever going to see is a whore."

Nasir can feel the tears burning in his eyes. He has no reply.

"Face it, baby, I'm the best you're going to get."

Nasir's heart is pounding in his chest. Of course Caesar is right, of course. Agron could never find out about Nasir's past, the things he used to have to do. Agron is so much better, stronger than Nasir - deserves better. Nasir can feel the pain, sharp and acidic at the back of his throat. 

"It's okay baby," Caesar smirks, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Nasir's. He laps at Nasir's mouth, tracing his tongue slowly along the seem, "I can be forgiving with the right incentive."

"I'm sorry," Nasir whispers, head tilted down. 

"Mmm," Caesar shakes his head, "Not good enough. Try again."

"I'm sorry, Caesar. Please let me-" Nasir whimpers on the words, wanting nothing more than to scream, "let me make it up to you."

"That's better," Caesar's face pulls into a malicious grin, "Let's go inside and you can prove just how sorry you are."

He backs up far enough to let Nasir turn around, hands shaking as he tries to unlock the door. Auctus will be in soon, Nasir knows, but if they sneak back to the office, he won't be disturbed. Still, the idea of Caesar putting his hands on Nasir, holding him down and open makes bile threaten to come forth at the back of Nasir's throat, acid turning in his stomach. 

He manages to finally unlock the shop, stumbling through the entry way and nearly dropping the coffee onto the front desk. Nasir's eyes dart around frantically, looking for an escape, but he already knows the answer to this. There is none. Caesar is right and he's won and there is nothing that Nasir can do. 

Caesar keeps at his heels, pushing him back towards the office. His nails bite into Nasir's elbow where he grips it, turning to press him up against the door. His kiss is nothing like Agron's, sloppy and rough with teeth tugging on Nasir's tongue. Nasir can barely resist the urge to push away, closing his eyes tightly as Caesar's taste evades his mouth.

"Get inside," Caesar encourages, hands gripping Nasir's ass. 

Nodding with teeth implanted in his bottom lip, Nasir turns and opens the door. It's a pretty tiny room, his desk shoved in the corner with a lamp and bookshelf behind it. There is another shelf on the opposite wall, holding pictures of the staff on the first day it opened. Pietros and Nasir look so tiny next to Auctus, Chadara's blond hair glinting brightly in the summer sun. Nasir can't pull his eyes away from the picture, even as Caesar pulls the door shut. 

There are things now that he didn't notice before. He's wearing a hoodie in the picture, hiding the bruises that Caesar had left. His hair is pulled into a loose braid but it doesn't hide the cuts on his neck from Caesar's nails the night before when he had beat him for being home late. When looking back on it, Nasir is surprised he's survived this long with Caesar's unquenchable rage. 

"Now," Caesar leans on the desk and spreading his legs, "show me how much you missed me."

"Caesar, please," Nasir begs, tears beginning to run down his face, "Please not right now. We can do this later, I promise."

Caesar tsks, shaking his head, "Nasir, don't be difficult."

"Caesar, I need time, please," Nasir backs away, heading towards the door, but Caesar is too quick. 

He grabs Nasir's hair, yanking him down onto the ground. Nasir feels his knees crack, pain shooting up his thighs. He knows he's going to bruise, but it will be minimal compared to the pain that Caesar could inflict if he felt like it. 

"You are going to suck my cock like the slut you are and if I'm pleased, I might not punish you as bad as you deserve," Caesar smirks, reaching for his belt. 

Nasir wipes at his cheeks with the back of his hand, trying to even out his breathing. The only way he's going to make it out of here without being severely hurt is do what Caesar says. He reaches out a hand to grasp Caesar's cock when he hears the bell over the front door ring. 

"Nasir!" Agron's voice bellows through the shop.

A shot of burning heat courses through Nasir's chest. He knows Agron deserves better, should have better, but all Nasir can think about is safety – Agron is safety. Agron is the calm in the storm, the safe haven from the shit of Nasir's life, and Nasir is weak when it comes to needing him.

"Agron! I'm in here!" Nasir screams, back peddling from Caesar as the other man kicks out towards him. His foot catches Nasir's shoulder, sending him onto his back.

"Fucking bitch," Caesar snarls, standing to reach for the office door. For once, he's too slow. 

Agron shoves the door open hard enough that the doorknob leaves a dent in the wall. Teeth bared, he stares at the scene before him in disbelief. Nasir is on his back on the dark linoleum with his hair half yanked out of his usually smooth bun. His face is pink and swollen from crying, eyes wide in fear. Caesar's cock is still out of his jeans but he quickly puts it away. 

Agron has never seen Caesar, not really. He caught a glimpse of him as Donar pushed him out of the burning apartment building, but Agron had been distracted by the hiccuped sobs into his neck by Nasir to really care. This has to be him though. From the gloating smile to the narrowed eyes, Agron has never hated someone so fast before. 

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Caesar hisses, standing to the side of Nasir. 

"You son of a bitch!" Agron shouts, fist swinging out and landing solidly on Caesar's jaw. 

Caesar falls back, knocked off his balance and slamming into the bookshelf behind him. Bottles of ink and wrapped needles scatter to the ground, crashing loudly in the tiny space. Nasir gives a shout, scrambling to stand and act as a buffer between the two men. 

"Agron, wait!" Nasir's hands look tiny pressed to the thick muscles of Agron's chest. 

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Agron spits between his clenched teeth, one hand holding onto Nasir's shoulder as he shouts over his head, “I'm going to rip your fucking head off.” 

"Why?" Caesar laughs, "Do you really think Nasir would be in here if he didn't want to be? If he didn't _beg_ to be?"

Nasir gapes at him, turning his eyes to meet Agron's. "Don't. Please Agron, please just let it go. I'm okay."

Agron gently cups Nasir's chin, staring at him. He doesn't believe him, not at all, but he needs to reassure himself that he has just cause for tearing Caesar apart. Nasir tries to nod, add reassurance, but he can't seem to stop crying. Agron looks back up, growling at Caesar. 

“Yeah because he really fucking looks alright.”

"Didn't he tell you?" Caesar laughs again, thumbing blood off his bottom lip, "He always comes back to me. He craves it. Don't you baby?"

“Caesar, please, don't do this.” Nasir wrings his hands.

Agron can't let it go. Seeing the hurt and hopeless look on Nasir's face only spurs him. Shoving Nasir out the way, Agron tackles Caesar back to the ground, shattering the wooden office chair on his descent. His fists connect with flesh and blood splatters up his arm.

Nasir gives a shout, moving to pry the men apart but a backwards swing of Agron's arm catches him in the ribs, and flings him into the wall. He goes down hard, head throbbing through his temples.

"What the fuck is going on here?" 

Through dazed eyes, Nasir can just make out Auctus shoving in the door, Duro on his heels. They manage to pry Agron up, face hands and shirt splattered with blood. Agron's teeth are red, mouth bleeding from one of Caesar's jabs. 

Agron's eyes never leave Caesar, vein in his throat trembling with barely contained rage. Nasir stumbles to his feet, being helped up a little by Duro. He feels like he's going to be sick, stomach twisting, and chest heaving. 

"He told me all about you," Caesar taunts, ignoring Nasir's cry of displeasure, "Or lack there of. You think he wasn't fucking thinking of me when he was with you?"

"You need to get out." Auctus' arms bulge with the strain of holding Agron back, "Now." 

Agron's fingers flex on Auctus' shoulder, mouth gritting. He looks crazed, half mad with rage. Caesar leans casually on the wall, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Stop it! Caesar, just go. Please just go," Nasir begs, turning his body towards the center of the room, back pressed to Agron. 

"Don't think this is over."

Caesar spits at Agron's feet, shoving past the men with a glare at Nasir. 

"Nasir, are you okay?" Duro moves to gently grasp Nasir's face, checking his eyes. 

"Yeah, just a little out of it." Nasir presses a hand to the back of his head, feeling the bump there. 

"Can you give us a minute?" Agron sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Duro looks like he's about to protest, but Auctus grabs his hand and pulls him from the office. He shuts it with a quiet click, glaring at Agron for as long as he can. 

Nasir stands frozen on the left side of the office, gingerly letting down his hair. He doesn't know what to say, not necessarily afraid of Agron but unsure of what can defuse the situation. He's never seen Agron like this, a raging beast bent on destruction. It scares him, and in a way, deep in the dark corners of Nasir's mind that he can't admit to just yet, he liked it. He likes Agron's fury, his power, his weapon of a body. The jealousy and heat turned outward to defend him and towards him to remind Nasir who he belongs to. 

Nasir shakes his hair down into waves around his shoulders, combing through it with his fingertips. He doesn't even notice Agron has moved until large fingers curl around his own. 

"I'm sorry, Nasir, truly. I didn't mean to lose my temper and hurt you. I just-" Agron sighs, “I just really fucking hate that guy.”

Agron's brow is furrowed, mouth set in a deep frown. He looks so worried, tentatively meeting Nasir's gaze. He knows his temper often gets the best of him, but he couldn't stand to have Caesar's hands upon Nasir - not again. Not after all the pain he's already caused Nasir. 

"He was lying," Nasir steps closer, fingers threading through Agron's, "I don't think of him when I'm with you. In fact, I'm having a hard thinking of anything but you lately."

Agron's face pulls into a slow smile, gaze warm on Nasir's face. 

"I would do anything to protect you, you know that right?"

Nasir glances up at Agron through his eyelashes, feeling heat begin to pool in his stomach. 

"I know."

Raising their still entwined hands, Nasir presses his lips to Agron's knuckles in a slow, wet kiss. 

Agron groans, free hand moving to grasp the other's face. He kisses him firmly, swooping down to level himself against Nasir's shorter stature. Nasir can taste the blood on Agron's tongue, the metallic tang clinging to his teeth. It makes him shudder, wanting to pull away but also press closer.

"Shit," Agron pulls back, glancing at the clock on the wall, "I really fucking have to go to work."

"Lucky for me, I'm already here," Nasir rolls his eyes, leaning forward again to suck on the skin at the base of Agron's throat. 

"Come over after. I-ah!-I get off at seven," Agron has to force himself not to tangle his hands back into Nasir's hair. 

“Are you sure?” Nasir asks, pulling away to gaze up at Agron. Sometimes he forgets how short he is compared to Agron. 

“Of course. We need to talk,” Agron kisses Nasir's forehead before turning and heading towards the door. 

It's not until both Duro and Agron are gone that Auctus comes around the corner of the desk, arms crossed. 

“You need to figure this shit out, Nasir.”

Nasir can only nod, feeling the tight vice of a panic attack welling in his chest. 

“I'm serious,” Auctus looms beside Nasir, “I'm not going to lie for you this time. I'm not going to lie to Duro about it either.”

“I know. I'm sorry,” Nasir gasps miserably. 

“Don't ask me to do this again for you,” Auctus' voice is clipped, void of emotion, and it only makes Nasir feel worse.

“I won't.”

“Last time, he put you in the fucking hospital. How am I supposed to deal with this? Why do you have to be so stupid when it comes to him?”

“I don't know.” Nasir can feel the room spinning, vision tunneling. 

“Just,” Auctus sighs as Pietros comes bustling in the door, instantly running to Nasir's side, “Just don't fuck this up this time.”

 

\- - - 

“Agron,” Spartacus leans on the door frame to the bunker, frowning, “Please tell me that you didn't assault someone earlier today and that Barca's boasting down the hallway is just a fallacy.”

“I could tell you that, boss, but I really shouldn't lie to you.”

Agron doesn't look up from where he's cleaning his helmet. He's been lost in thought all day, unable to concentrate on anything but the reoccurring image of Nasir's terrified face. 

“You can't beat up everyone who pisses you off, Agron,” Spartacus feels like he's repeating himself, deja vu of the same conversation he's had with Agron for years now. 

“He didn't just piss me off,” Agron shrugs, no remorse in his voice, “He was hurting someone. I protected them.”

“Is this about your new boyfriend?” Spartacus moves across the room to take a seat on the bed opposite Agron.

“Nasir,” Agron supplies, “has a problem with his ex. I took care of it.”

“ _New York's Bravest_ doesn't mean you get to blindly go on rampages because someone pissed Nasir off-” Spartacus stops at Agron's dark look. 

“When I got into that office, Nasir was sprawled on his back and Caesar was about to force his cock down his throat. He's abusive and terrifying to Nasir. Barca told me last year that he had to pry Caesar off of Nasir at a party because he was choking him. He's sprained Nasir's wrist twice!” Agron stands, looming above Spartacus' sitting form. 

“What is it about this boy? You've never acted like this before.” Spartacus looks upon a man he doesn't exactly recognize. 

“I don't know. I just feel-” Agron sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. He knows Spartacus only means well, “I just feel like something bad is coming and I won't be able to save him. I need to save him, Spartacus. I need to make sure he's safe.”

Spartacus stands slowly, reaching out a hand to grasp Agron's shoulder. 

“We'll figure this out.”

Agron nods, grasping the other man in a quick hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Nasir smooths the apron down over his thighs, resisting the urge to pull on the few loose strings hanging from the hem. He was surprised by even finding the thing hidden in a back drawer. He's pretty sure it used to have the German flag printed upon it, but over years it has faded to a blur of colors. 

Checking the time on the oven one more time, Nasir resists the urge to sit on the floor in front of the door. He wants to make sure it doesn't burn. Everything has to be perfect tonight. Nasir can't let Agron down, has to make up for this morning at the shop. 

The front door clicks open, the hinges squealing as Agron pushes open the door. His large feet drag along the carpet a bit, depositing his keys on the side board and wallet. He peeks around the corner with a raised eyebrow, smiling a little when he sees Nasir. 

“Hey baby boy,” Agron steps further in, “How did you get in here?”

“Duro let me in before he left with Auctus.”

Nasir approaches only when it looks like Agron wants him to, raising up on his toes to peck Agron's cheek. 

“You look tired, long day?” Nasir works quickly on taking Agron's jacket from him, smoothing his fingers along the soft leather before hanging it up in the hall. 

“Yeah.” 

Agron looks around, surprised to find that someone has cleaned the apartment. The coffee table is void of loose change and bottle tops, wiped down from the sticky mess to a clean, gleaming black. The kitchen is completely empty of dishes too, cups hung up on their rack and stove wiped down. The smell is even different, no longer of sweat and musk but fresh, like clean laundry. 

“Dinner is nearly done. Can I get you a drink?” Nasir's smile is wide, practically glowing in the warm light of the candles lit on the table, but Agron can see it doesn't exactly reach his eyes. 

“I'll take a beer,” Agron's eyes are still sweeping the apartment, “You didn't do all this, did you?”

Nasir turns, startled with big eyes. He's still holding the bottle of whiskey, but his hand shakes a little forcing him to set it on the counter. 

“You don't like it? I-” Nasir looks panicked, “I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought - with everything going on – Tell me what I did wrong and I promise never to do it again.”

“Well firstly,” Agron sinks into a dining room chair, reaching out to gently take Nasir's hand and pull him towards him, “you need to relax. You didn't need to clean my apartment. Duro and I were going to get to it eventually.”

Nasir nods, staring at his feet. 

“Baby boy,” Agron groans, physically pulling Nasir into his lap, stroking his back, “what is up with you? I thought you were going to want to get take out and watch a movie tonight, talk, not play Stepford Wife to me.”

Nasir twists his fingers around each other, unable to meet Agron's eyes.

“I wanted to make it up to you, for this morning. I thought maybe if I showed you how good I can be, you wouldn't be so mad.”

“Nasir-” Agron starts, tracing his fingers along the other man's jaw, lifting it a little. Nasir's eyes are full of unshed tears. 

“Please don't break up with me. I can be better. I will be better. Just give me a chance,” Nasir begs desperately, fisting Agron's shirt. 

“Whoa, hey, shhh,” Agron grasps Nasir's arms, smoothing soothing circles up and down his shoulder blades, “No one said anything about breaking up.”

“I just want to be good for you.” Nasir whimpers, distantly hearing the oven buzzer going off. 

“You are good for me. You are so good, but that's not what I want Nasir. I want you to be whomever you are. I want to fall in love with you because I want you, not someone who you think will make me happy.” Agron kisses Nasir's temple. 

“I'm not Caesar, Nasir. Please don't think that I am.”

Nasir nods, nuzzling into Agron's neck and gently kissing the skin there. Agron knows where this is going, especially when Nasir turns further towards him, biting into the strong tendons of his neck. Gently pushing him back, Agron kisses the tip of Nasir's nose, pulling away when Nasir goes in for a kiss. 

“How about we eat and then curl up on the couch and watch something, yeah?” 

Nasir nods, though looks confused at the gentle rejection. 

Agron helps Nasir plate it, showering compliments upon the younger man. He makes sure to take more than he probably should eat, pouring Nasir a large glass of wine before leading him back to the table. 

They eat in the comfortable silence they usually do, Nasir taking peeks at Agron through his eyelashes. He seems to be waiting for something, waiting for Agron to be displeased or show signs of anger. Honestly, Agron is so distracted by the delicious food and the way Nasir looks so breathtakingly beautiful across the table, he keeps his face mostly in awe the whole time. 

When Nasir brings out the cheesecake, Agron can't resist anymore. He pulls Nasir back into his lap, kissing him in between fed bites of the food. Nasir rests his knees over Agron's, looking very much the contented cat, licking the fork in tentative kitten laps.

“Did Duro say he was coming back tonight?” Agron asks, drying the dishes – much to Nasir's protest. 

“He didn't really say anything,” Nasir shrugs, leaning against the counter, “I think him and Auctus are mad at me.”

“They just don't understand.” 

Agron slides the last plate onto the shelf, turning to Nasir. He's momentarily distracted as Nasir's dark fingers tangle in his hair, pushing it back from his face. It reminds Agron of more intimate moments, when Nasir has to push his hair back from his face, panting around the strands as he grips onto Agron for more. 

Yet, even in the obnoxious florescent light, Nasir is ethereal. Every inch, from his ridiculously long eyelashes to his full mouth to his perfectly compact body. It's a gravitational pull on Agron that forces him to submit every time. He wants nothing more than to dwell in this moment, in Nasir's presence, for the rest of time. 

Nasir notices the gaze, raising a brow slowly at the attention. 

“What?”

“You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,” Agron murmurs. He doesn't move, just keeps his eyes trained on Nasir's dark eyes. 

“You are crazy.” Nasir shakes his head. 

“No,” Agron steps forward, rubbing his thumb along Nasir's bottom lip, “I mean it. You have no idea.”

Nasir blushes a pretty pink, trying not to meet Agron's intense stare. He's never been looked at like this, not as an object to be claimed but a person – something of value. Agron looks at him like he is afraid to touch Nasir in case he shatters, in case he isn't real, in case Agron is dreaming him into existence. 

“You are one of a kind.”

Agron slowly lowers down to his knees, changing the angle to look up at Nasir. The other man's eyes widen in surprise, pressing his hand to Agron's shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Just let me-” Agron looses his train of thought as he pushes Nasir's shirt up, fingers tracing the hem of his jeans. 

“You don't have to. I don't-”

Agron doesn't listen, unpopping the three buttons holding Nasir's pants to his body. Nasir's words dry up when Agron raises his eyes, keeping them trained to Nasir's face as he pulls the material down. He's never seduced someone like this, easily overpowering them by his sheer want – lust unmatched by anyone else. Nasir isn't protesting, more in awe than rejection. 

With trembling legs, Nasir watches as Agron eases his briefs down over his cock, resting the elastic around his knees. Knuckles tense and white on the counter, it feels like forever before Agron's breath ghosts out across the damp flesh. Nasir's cock twitches, leaking a pearl of precome, sliding down the reddening flesh. 

Agron doesn't move until the droplet is almost at the base of Nasir's cock, sliding forward on his knees to slowly trace the path, finishing with a quick lap across the top. He keeps his eyes still on Nasir's when his lips surround the crown for a wet kiss, sucking gently. Gripping the base with a sure hand, Agron lets his mouth widen to take in the first inch. 

Nasir is a goner, tossing his head back in a sharp moan, nearly beaming himself on the cabinet behind him. He can't look, eyes clenched tight, but he can hear the wet slurp of Agron's mouth bobbing on him. Nasir can feel his knees begging to give out, legs wanting to spread, body betraying him with how much he wants this. 

“I want you to watch,” Agron's voice is gruff, deeper than Nasir has ever heard it. 

“I can't. _Oh fuck, Agron!_ I can't,” Nasir babbles in return, surprised he even got the words out. 

“Yes you can,” Agron's wrist twists around the base of Nasir's cock and Nasir has no control on the way he thrusts forward. 

Somehow, he manages to tilt his head back down, watching his length disappear into Agron's mouth. Nasir is quaking from the need to thrust into the tight heat, unsure yet of how he's managing to hold so still. It doesn't last though, Agron rubs his other hand up the back of Nasir's thighs, encouraging him to thrust forward and Nasir is gone. 

His fingers twist in the hair at the base of Agron's head, anchoring the other's head as he moves forward. Agron doesn't seem to be effected by it, if anything, from the way he moans when Nasir hits the back of his throat, he likes it. 

Spit is running down Agron's chin, speckling his neck and chest. He can't be really fucked to think about it though, not with the way Nasir's moans are vibrating through both of their bodies, his eyes half mast. Agron has to briefly wonder if this is the first time that Nasir has truly gotten a blow job, someone really wanting to give him pleasure. 

A burst of ego shoots through Agron, encouraging him to slide two fingers between Nasir's legs to press roughly on his perineum. He's rewarded with the highest cry he's ever heard from Nasir, who twitches so hard he nearly falls over. 

“Wait.” 

Agron has a sudden idea, yanking Nasir's pants down to his ankles and helping the other man step out of the m. Nasir can barely breathe, grasping hard enough at the counter he's sure he's going to pull it off. 

Staying on his knees, Agron gently caresses Nasir's hips, lifting him up to sit on the edge of the counter. Nasir's legs automatically widen, and Agron slots between them, easing Nasir's right thigh over his shoulder. He's tall enough that this is an easy position, leaning forward to lick up the seam of Nasir's balls to his cock.

Nasir is beyond deep growls now, crying out to the ceiling in wails that shake his whole body. He nearly chokes when Agron spits on his hole, rubbing his thumb through the wetness before resuming his sucking on Nasir's cock. 

In the back of his mind, Agron is sure that his neighbors really fucking hate him right now, but he forgets it the second Nasir's heels drag up his back. He's writhing, begging with gasps and mews, fisting his own hands in his hair. Agron is surprised at the sharp angle of Nasir's back, who is bowed almost completely in an S. 

“You gonna come for me baby boy?” Agron growls, tip of his thumb pressing into Nasir's gaping hole. 

Nasir nods eagerly, eyes latching onto Agron's. He looks wild, feral with hair clinging to his forehead and cheeks scarlet. Agron still thinks he's the most beautiful thing in the world. 

It's with one more suck to the head of Nasir's cock that he sends him over, tugging on Agron's hair as warning. He doesn't care though, greedily sucking down Nasir's cock to not waste it. It's bitter and tangy, filling Agron with the most intimate taste of Nasir he can get. 

Nasir's scream shakes his whole body, heels coming down hard on Agron's broad back. He barely feels it, distracted by the way Nasir curls up on himself, stomach clenching. There is more muscle there than Agron originally realized. 

“Fuck the gods,” Agron gasps, pulling back on his haunches. 

Nasir collapses back on the counter, looking dazed and unsure of himself. He's red from the chest up, sweat making his shirt cling to his stomach. There is a scratch on Nasir's thigh from where he clawed himself, blood on the surface. Agron takes pity, helping him down and into his lap. 

“Give me a sec and I'll-” Nasir makes a half aborted attempt at reaching towards Agron's pants. 

“No need.” Agron can feel himself blushing. 

“Did you?” Nasir looks down, noticing the large wet patch on the front of Agron's jeans. He can't help the teasing grin that pulls across his face. 

“I couldn't help it. I made you scream.” Agron's smirk is completely self satisfied. 

“You are very good at what you do,” Nasir murmurs, nuzzling into Agron's chest. 

“Fuck yes I am.”

They sit like that for a while until Agron's knees protest and Nasir starts to feel cold. Plus, the idea of Auctus and Duro walking in on them is less than favorable. 

With bones creaking, Agron urges Nasir up and follows him. They wipe down the counter half-hearted, continuing to share wet kisses. Helping him strip, Agron keeps his gaze completely locked on Nasir's ass as he scampers into the bedroom. Nasir can feel it too, glancing over his shoulder with a sly smirk. 

When Agron gets back from the bathroom, he's momentarily caught off guard by Nasir's tiny form curled up in the center of Agron's bed. He's pulled on one of Agron's t-shirts, but it does nothing to hide the perfect heart shape of Nasir's ass, peeking out just below the hem. Agron can barely resist the urge to climb onto the bed and press his mouth to the smooth skin. 

“Get in here,” Nasir's muffled voice calls from where he's pressed his face to the pillow. 

“With pleasure.” 

“Into bed, asshole,” Nasir laughs, “not my ass.”

Agron eases into the bed with a growl, lightly slapping the skin peeking out at him. Nasir groans, rolling over to press his back against Agron's chest, yanking Agron's arm over him. Agron allows himself, just this once, to be manhandled, easily conforming to being the big spoon. 

“Hey Nasir?” Agron murmurs after a while, nose buried in Nasir's hair. 

“Yeah?” Nasir sounds awake, though quiet. 

“Is it bad that I think I love you?”

Nasir stays quiet for a while, fingers tracing over Agron's knuckles. 

“No. Just be careful.”

“Why?”

“I'm not the best person to love, is all. You saw that today.”

“All I saw was some asshole who didn't know what he had. And I saw you, who needs to realize your own worth.”

“You think I have worth?” Nasir peeks at him over his shoulder. 

“I've always believed in you. You are more special than you give yourself credit for.”

“You're too good to me.” Nasir turns away, blushing. 

“No, baby boy, I'm exactly what you need.”

Agron can feel the warmth filling his chest, hesitating before pressing a kiss to the back of Nasir's head. He's almost asleep when Nasir presses his lips to Agron's thumb and whispers. 

“I'm scared that I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](venomedveins.tumblr.com)


End file.
